


Kingdom Come

by Kniaziewiczowna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 21-letnia Mabel, F/M, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniaziewiczowna/pseuds/Kniaziewiczowna
Summary: Na dzień przed swoimi 21 urodzinami Mabel postanawia zrobić coś czego może pożałować bardzo, bardzo szybko. Tylko... dlaczego nie ma z nią Dippera?





	Kingdom Come

Samotna wędrówka przez las, sprawiała, że Mabel czuła się osaczona. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem w ciemność, z każdym następnym płytkim oddechem, nieubłaganie mijającą sekundą, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana przez dziesiątki błyszczących w zaroślach oczu.

_Huhuh, co ona chce uczynić?_

_Dlaczego kroczy akurat TĄ ścieżką?_

_Przecież ona nie doprowadzi ją do niczego. Tam nic nie ma dziecko. Odejdź, odejdź nim będzie zbyt późno._

Zacisnęła powieki, słysząc przerażone szepty istot, o których czytała jedynie na kartach Trzeciego Dziennika.  
Ale to nie mogło jej powstrzymać. Wiedziała co chce zrobić odkąd tylko powróciła do Wodogrzmotów. A jednak… Wszystko trwało o wiele dłużej niż zakładała. Wszystko się zmieniło odkąd… Nie. Nie myśl! Odetchnęła głęboko teraz już biegnąc wydeptaną dróżką, pomimo ciężaru plecaka na ramionach. To była jej ostatnia nadzieja. On był jej ostatnią nadzieją.

△△△

“ H-hej…“ Zaczęła, nerwowo przeczesując palcami swoje włosy, zupełnie jak gdyby miało jej to pomóc w dobraniu odpowiednich słów. Starała się, ćwicząc to wszystko dziesiątki razy przed lustrem, a jednak… Rozmowa z martwym, pogrążonym w ciszy pomnikiem, napawała ją strachem głębszym niż kiedykolwiek. Zakładała tak wiele rzeczy - że się pojawi, zgodzi, przystanie na jej prośbę. Przede wszystkim jednak zakładała, że Bill Cipher wciąż żyje. A to była najprawdopodobniej najbardziej naiwna rzecz w jaką Mabel mogła uwierzyć.  
Zrzuciła z ramion plecak, kucając przy przemienionej w kamień skorupie, która zaledwie parę lat temu była jednym z najpotężniejszych demonów świata. A teraz? Przybrudzony, obrosły w bluszcz i trawę, ale przede wszystkim martwy i niepokojąco cichy. Przeniosła wzrok na tabliczkę wbitą obok, z krzywo wypisanym “cennikiem usług” oferowanych przez Grotę Tajemnic.  
_‘Zdjęcie - 5 dolarów_  
_Uścisk dłoni - 15 dolarów’  
_ Nagle poczuła obrzydzenie, które utknęło niczym gula w gardle, powodując odruch wymiotny i łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Głębokie, nieprzyjemne wzruszenie odebrało jej głos. Przysiadła przed pomnikiem, podciągając kolana do brody i ocierając wierzchem przybrudzonej dłoni nos.

“Więc tak teraz to wygląda w Wodogrzmotach? Przychodzą tu wycieczki… Śmieją się, potrząsają twoją dłonią, udają, że wplątują się w niebezpieczne układy…“ Wyszeptała, opierając podbródek na przedramionach i kiwając się w przód i w tył.  
“Bezczeszczą twój grób i nikt nic z tym nie zrobi, bo stałeś się kolejnym trybikiem napędzającym maszynkę do kręcenia kasy przez Stana i Soos'a. To obrzydliwe.” Mabel z trudem zdusiła w sobie pragnienie wybuchnięcia płaczem, po czym podniosła się z ziemi, sięgając po swój plecak, z którego wysypała szybko wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. 

“Wiesz… Nigdy cię nie rozumiałam.” Powiedziała, rozkładając ostrożne świece dookoła pomnika. “W sumie, to nawet nie chciałam tego robić. _Come on!_ Byłeś morderczym dorito, które chciało zniszczyć świat. Sam rozumiesz… Nie byłeś odpowiednią partią dla tak uroczej damy jak ja!” Ułożyła dłoń na sercu, wybuchając gorzkim śmiechem, a jej głos powoli zaczął się łamać, gdy wróciła do zapalania knotów.  
Drżące ręce wcale tego nie usprawniały, ba, już po chwili dziewczyna poczuła pierwsze drobne oparzenia od roztrzęsionego ognia na końcu zapałek. Odrzuciła pudełeczko za siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni przybrudzonego swetra swoje własne zdjęcie z przekreślonymi czerwonym markerem oczami.  
“Boże spraw, aby to zadziałało, bo nie wiem już co mam robić…” Wyszeptała do pierwszej lepszej istoty wyższej, która akurat jej słuchała, ignorując fakt, że ta sama istota przepełniała jej serce bólem i strachem, próbując odciągnąć od tego co Mabel właśnie zamierzała zrobić.

 _Nie rób tego! Jeszcze możesz się wycofać!_ \- Krzyczała przeraźliwie racjonalna część jej umysłu.

 _Cóż to? Cóż zamierza uczynić to ludzkie dziecko? Zabierzcie jej, zabierzcie książkę._ \- Szeptały między sobą leśne, magiczne i niemagiczne stworzenia, które zebrały się na skraju polany, wciąż ukryte w cieniu bezpiecznego lasu. Nie mogła ich słuchać. Nie teraz, kiedy była tak blisko…

 _ **“Triangulum, entangulum…”**_ Zaczęła odczytywać transkrypcję z wyrwanej z Dziennika kartki. **_“Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium”_** Upadła na kolana przyciągana do ziemi niewidzialną siłą, z którą nie potrafiła walczyć. _ **“Egassem sdrawkcab… egassem sdrawkcab… egassem sdrawkcab… egassem sdrawkcab… egassem sdrawkcab!”** _ Kiedy ostatni dźwięk wydobył się z jej ściśniętego od emocji gardła, Mabel zmieła kartkę w palcach, opadając na dłonie i pochylając głowę.  
Nic się nie wydarzyło. Świat nie przybrał szarych barw, nie zapadła głucha cisza, czas nie stanął w miejscu.  
Wszystko poszło na marne.

Płacz wstrząsnął dziewczyną, kiedy uderzała raz po raz pięściami o twardą ziemię, szlochając rozpaczliwie.  
“Zrobiłam wszystko tak jak napisał to Ford! Jak możesz. Jak śmiesz się nie pojawić?!” Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, czując jak łzy spływają wzdłuż policzków, zatrzymując się na chwilę na podbródku, by opaść na trawę. “Potrzebuję cię… _Potrzebuję_ …” Wydusiła, kuląc się na ziemi, dociskając dłonie do ust i starając się choć trochę opanować. “Musisz mi pomóc… _Błagam_ , pomóż mi. Nie mam już kogo poprosić Bill… Nie mam już nikogo.“  
Podniosła się z trudem, podczołgując do pomnika i oplatając wokół niego wątłe, pokryte siniakami ramiona. Coś trzasnęło, zgrzytnęło, a Mabel poczuła czyjeś palce zaciskające się nieporadnie na jej talii.

“Wohoho, spadająca gwiazdko, a cóż to za przypływ miłości?”

“T-Ty… Ty żyjesz.”- Wyszeptała, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego kanciastej, złotej formy, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie trójkąt może mieć głowę. Pewnie gdzieś w okolicy wielkiego, wpatrującego się w nią z zaintrygowaniem oka. Nieważne. To teraz było nieważne.

“Co? A tak. Żyję - w waszym marnym ludzkim pojęciu, nigdy żyć nie przestałem. Musisz wiedzieć, że po tym jak wasz ukochany Szóstak próbował mnie przepędzić tym cudeńkiem do wymazywania pamięci, dość długo nie mogłem... Ale, ale, ale.” Demon przerwał swoją opowieść, ujmując dziewczynę pod pachami i wznosząc się w powietrze na tyle by dyndała w powietrzu, nerwowo machając nogami. “To było… Ile czasu minęło od tego przykrego incydentu, co moja spadająca gwiazdko?”

“Uh… Osiem?”

“Czymże jest małych osiem ludzkich lat w ujęciu wieczności!” Bill zaśmiał się perliście, powodując u Mabel nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jego oko w jednej chwili przybrało szkarłatną barwę, gdy uniósł ją jeszcze wyżej, uniemożliwając jakikolwiek ruch.  
“ **Niczym! Czuję jakby to się wydarzyło wczoraj. Ale to przecież osiem lat! Osiem d ł u g i c h lat, spędzonych w tej przeklętej kukle.** ” Jego niski, gardłowy głos sprawił, że z twarzy dziewczyny odpłynęła krew, a ona sama zamieniła się w nieruchomą z przerażenia lalkę, wciąż wiszącą w powietrzu. Zaraz potem wszystko w postaci demona wróciło do normalnej postaci, kiedy rozbawiony reakcją, zabrał dłonie, upuszczając dziewczynę na ziemię. Upadła z głuchym łoskotem, czując ból obitych żeber. Zdjęcie porzucone na ziemi spłonęło w błękitnym płomieniu. Bill obrócił parę razy swoją laseczką, dryfując nad nastolatką.

“Więc… Czego pragniesz zbłąkana duszo?”

“Ja…?“ Wyszeptała czując nagle pustkę w umyśle. Ćwiczyła to wszystko tak długo, tylko po to, by w najważniejszej chwili… zapomnieć? Odkaszlnęła słabo, podnosząc się na tyle, by móc przysiąść na piętach, zaciskając dłonie na podartym przodzie spódnicy. “Ja… Zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam nigdy była uciekać z Mabelandu.”

“Co?” Jeśli jej największym pragnieniem było zaskoczenie wiekowego demona, to cóż… Bill musiał przyznać, że to się dziewczynie udało. Zleciał na ziemię, podtykając koniec laseczki pod jej brodę i zmuszając ją do spojrzenia w swoje wszystkowidzące oko.

“Zamknij mnie… Zamknij mnie w tej przeklętej bańce… _Błagam_!“ Wykrzyczała ostatnie słowo, zaciskając zęby, aby nie rozpłakać się na nowo. Niewiele to zresztą dało, bo łzy dość szybko zaczęły płynąć po brudnej twarzy nastolatki.

“Woho gwiazdeczko, spokojnie. _Hush, hush_.” Co on miał z nią zrobić? Zapłakana kulka ludzkich emocji, z której nosa ciekła dziwna wydzielina. Nie przywykł do załatwiania interesów w ten sposób. Co innego, gdyby się go bała. O, wtedy byłby kontent. Ale tak… “Nah. Pomówmy o zapłacie. Co takiego moja słodka spadająca gwiazdka może ofiarować w zamian za szczęśliwą wieczność, w bańce jej wyobraźni?”

“Wiem… wiem, że nie możesz opuścić Wodogrzmotów.” Szepnęła przymykając oczy, zupełnie jakby spodziewała się z jego strony ciosu. “Jeśli mnie stąd zabierzesz… Powiem ci jak to zmienić. Powiem ci jak przywrócić Dziwnogeddon. Będziesz mógł znowu zacząć to swoje przyjęcie szaleńców, a beze mnie… nie stworzą koła. Nie powstrzymają cię.”

Demon zamarł, pogwizdując z podziwem. W najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewał się, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego zobaczyć, bo ludzie nie potrafili śnić o tak przerażających rzeczach.  
“Żebym dobrze zrozumiał gwiazdeczko… Oddajesz mi informacje, za pomocą których zniszczę cały twój wymiar, wszystko co kochasz, każdą najmniejszą żywą istotę, w zamian za to, że zamknę cię raz na zawsze w Mabelandzie?”

“Tak.”

“Hahaha… Jakaż ty musisz być zdesperowana! A cóż na to twój braciszek? Well… Nasza mała sosenka, nie będzie chyba z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa,nieprawdaż?”

Mabel zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, odwracając szybko wzrok.  
Dipper…  
Bolesne wspomnienie uderzyło ją mocniej niż cokolwiek wcześniej, dlatego jedynie cofnęła się gwałtownie, obejmując ramiona dłońmi. Bill zmrużył oko, przysuwając się do dziewczyny jeszcze bliżej.

“Och… Widzę…” Wymruczał, przesuwając palce wzdłuż jej policzków, tylko po to, by zacisnąć je mocniej na szyi dziewczyny. “Nie jesteś zdesperowana. Zdradził cię… Oooch, to jest coraz bardziej interesujące. Cóż. Nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić na tak fantastyczny układ, Mabel Pines.”

“Jeszcze jedno…”

“Huh? Zamieniam się w słuch.”

Dziewczyna przyciągnęła do siebie plecak, grzebiąc w nim przez chwilę i wyciągając z niego pogiętą kartkę urodzinową, będącą najwyraźniej jednocześnie zaproszeniem na jakieś przyjęcie. Stan papieru świadczył, że przechodziła ona z rąk do rąk, a ostatnie, w które wpadła nieomal ją podarły.

“Pojawisz się u mnie jutro na przyjęciu urodzinowym. I będziesz udawał, że się dobrze bawisz.”

2:0 dla panny Pines. Zaskoczyła go dwukrotnie w przeciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut. Nieźle jak na niedojrzałą nastolatkę. Choć niewątpliwie w tej właśnie chwili zaczął nabierać coraz większych podejrzeń co do jej intencji.  
Spadająca gwiazdka, którą znał nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na zniszczenie tego irytującego wymiaru, choćby z powodu tej głupiej świni, którą namiętnie nazywała swoją bratnią duszą.  
Bill wziął do ręki kartkę urodzinową, na której o dziwo nie było nagryzmolonego portretu Dippera. To go zaskoczyło jeszcze bardziej. Siedział zamknięty osiem lat w posągu, podczas, gdy oni walczyli na śmierć i życie, czy jakie licho? Wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliłaby mu powiedzieć “nie”, więc jedynie zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

“Jak mógłbym odmówić komuś tak słodkiemu jak moja spadająca gwiazdka.” Mruknął wyciągając drugą dłoń, która zapłonęła błękitnym ogniem. “Jeden uścisk, piękna Mabel i wszystkie twoje marzenia się spełnią. Tylko… jeden… _uścisk_.”

Mabel przełknęła z trudem ślinę, chwytając drżącą ręką czarne palce demona.  
Płomienie parzyły jej skórę, gdy przez następnych parę chwil żadne z nich nie zamierzało puścić dłoni drugiego. I wtedy właśnie świat wrócił do normy, gdy zanoszący się śmiechem Bill, uniósł się w powietrzu wznosząc dłonie ku niebu.  
"Ha... Ha.. Hahaha. Pamiętaj gwiazdko, rzeczywistość jest iluzją! Wszechświat to hologram! Do zobaczenia na przyjęciu!  _Bye!_ **"**


End file.
